TEKCUT-WAP/Transcript
Theme Song* Roxie: Hey, Ja... Jade quickly covers Roxie’s mouth with her paw. Jade: Don’t even start with me today, Roxie. Roxie: Hmph. Jerk. Jade: What did you say?! Roxie: Aah! Nothing! Jade: I heard that. Jade grabs Roxie, but she is bitten on the paw. Jade: Aah! Roxie: Not today. Roxie leaps on Jade. Roxie: My revenge is at hand. Jade attempts to slash Roxie, but Roxie grabs her paw and attempts to snap it. Jade (Thinking): Aim for her throat. Jade uses her other paw to hit Roxie. Roxie goes flying backwards and suddenly goes right through a mirror. Not breaking it, but going right into it. Jade: Huh?! What just happened? Jade runs up to the mirror and puts her paw inside of it. It goes right through. Jade: What is up with this mirror? She attempts to pull it out, but it won’t budge. Then she screams as she is sucked into it. Jade: Aah! Someone help! Then she hits the ground, bruising her head and knocking her out. *A few seconds later* Jade opens her eyes, finding herself in the hospital. Her head ached tremendously. Jade: Ugh. Where am I? ???: You’re at the hospital. Jade: Huh? Who’s there? She sat up and saw Petula’s Posse. Jade: Aah! Petula, where are you doing here? ALUTEP: Actually, it’s ALUTEP. We noticed your fall and rescued you. Jade: You didn’t save me. You are all jerks! EITEEWS: We are not mean, EDAJ. You are. Jade: EDAJ? It’s Jade, not EDAJ. And I am not a jerk. NIVAG: Oh, you’re from the other universe. Okay. Jade: What? EITTOD: You’re in the mirror universe. Here, we’re the good guys. You and your friends are the bad guys. Jade: I’m so confused. RETTILG: The doctor say you would be alright to come out now. Jade: Okay. LLEHCTIM: Just don’t hurt yourself. Jade: I won’t. Later, Jade was still flabbergasted about what happened. Petula saw her and got her to the hospital? Something is not right. Jade: I must be dreaming. And where is Ro... Her sentence was cut short by hearing an argument. She looked inside an apartment and saw her own self pestering Roxie. Jade: Huh? EDAJ: Come on, EIXOR. Get up! EIXOR: No, EDAJ. I don’t want to! Get away from me! Jade: Opposite me? Opposite Roxie? This has gotten extremely weird now. As Jade started to leave, she notices a sign. Jade: Welcome to TEKCUT-WAP? What? ???: It’s Paw-Tucket backwards, ma’am. Jade: Hold on, that isn’t who I think it is. She turns around and noticed that yes, Ultra was there. Jade: Ultra? ARTLU: ARTLU, actually. But yes, that’s me. What do you say we go get something to eat? Jade: What? You’re a jerk! ARTLU: Jerk? I think you’re mistaken, EDAJ. I like you. Jade: What? ARTLU: I like you and Edie, but I hate your other friends. I also love ESSOP S’ALUTEP. Jade: I’m sorry, you’re kidding, right? ARTLU: I am not. I have lots of friends. Ultra normally says he has no friends. Jade: I could stay here forever. Hey, have you seen Roxie from the normal world? ARTLU: I heard she was hiding from you because you were the one that got yourselves into this mess. Jade: Okay.